


Hugging is said to be a good help

by Little_Son



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, very random also, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: Tsukinaga Leo came back to Knights and Izumi Sena is still in the midst of surprise but fear not because Anzu to the rescue... or so she thought?





	Hugging is said to be a good help

**Author's Note:**

> "If you hug someone for thirty seconds, they should feel better, supposedly..." - Sora to Chisato (Osake wa Fuufu ni Natte Kara)
> 
> Inspirations really do come from cute lines and I had this idea while waiting in line at the supermarket. 
> 
> A very short and super random story I want to offer for IzuAn.

"Sena-senpai hands up!"  
Because of the polished reflex, Izumi Sena instinctively obeyed those words coming from behind raising his arms high.

Followed by arms enclosing around his abdomen and a body pressing behind him. "What the hell?"

"Sena-senpai don't move for thirty seconds."

A reserved female voice instructed in which there is only one person who owns it and none other than their awkward producer, Anzu. A vain pop out on his forehead and eyebrows scrunch together turning his head and to peek from his back seeing a brunette behind.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," She started counting.

"You! What are you trying to do?" He grabbed her arm to pull it away but she squeezes back with the same strength.

The senior tried to walk but feeling another body being dragged in the middle of the hallway with students gawking at them gave him first-hand embarrassment to stop.

"Is this some kind of blackmailing?" Izumi cried and looked around to spot a small shimmer maybe from a hidden camera however only to see a certain blonde from afar and really far at the other end of the hallway. His small ray of hope.

"Yuu-kun! Save me! Yuu-kun!"

Anzu bumped her forehead hard on a frantic knight to stop his shouts.

"Stop it senpai, it looks like I'm molesting you..." She retorted with her usual calm voice. "Ew."

The last word he heard was utterly mortifying. Never in his life, someone said those two letter word to him. Him, the renowned model and an idol of one of the most famous units? Absurd!

At this point, he threw away the idea that the arms around him belongs to a woman and will exert much more force to give this lady advice whom she has to give respect.

Before touching her sleeves she suddenly pulls away. "Okay done..."

Izumi hastily turns to face Anzu who was massaging her arms then stretches her body and swaying her waist.

"You -" He walks closer.

Anzu flinches and in a blink of an eye, she sprints away. "Bye! I'm glad you're back to usual!" And runs farther before she gets a chunk of Izumi's anger which no one in this academy ever wanted it.

"You brat!" Yet again his neck is now scooped by another arm with much more force. Fiery azure shot beside to meet red ones.

"Sechan, you sly... For now, on you're an enemy." Ritsu locks his arm around Izumi's neck.

"N-N- Narukami-senpai! What was that!?"

"T-Tsukasa-chan! Calm down!" The blonde holds his junior's shoulder before he collapses from shock.  
"E-Even someone like Izumi-chan might have a chance you know!"

Arashi turns aside while holding the little red, his eyes twinkling opposing the furious grey-haired man's currently being neck-locked by an awaken vampire.

"But Izumi-chan! You never said you were close to Anzu-chan! Onee-chan is sad that you kept something sooo important!!" He whined.

"Shut up!" Izumi struggles to free himself, "Kuma-kun! let go of me!" Unusually Ritsu's limping body is now hard as a rock adding more troubles in his life.

"No way, I won't let you get another free hug from Anzu."

An orange tuff of hair made an entrance, his eyes droops and hands folded together.

"Sena, I just left you half a year and you matured! Papa is happy for you!"

Izumi promises to himself before the end of the day he'll find their producer and pay for all the humiliation he's getting right now. Oh wait, payment will pause and explaining his innocence comes first.

* * *

 

Somewhere inside the school, Anzu stops running and leans her back on the window pane catching her breath. Her right-hand finds the pocket of her skirt pulling out a torn paper.

 _"If you hug someone for thirty seconds, they should feel better, supposedly..."_ She read big cute letters printed on the said page aloud.

A smile tugs her lips hearing the far shouts of her adored unit, Knights.

"Girls magazine do help sometimes."


End file.
